Transport agencies may want to schedule vehicles on routes in such a manner that public demands along these routes are met. Usually, the transport agencies may determine the schedule of vehicles manually.
The public demand may vary based on various parameters such as time of a day, a public meeting, or a festival. Considering all such parameters to schedule the vehicles on the routes, manually, may be a non-trivial job. Therefore, there is a need for a robust method and system to manage the routes and further schedule the vehicles along these routes.